Painful Love Story
by Queendope
Summary: Apakah kalian pernah melihat drama? Ah, aku yakin kalian sudah pernah. Tapi, apakah kau pernah melihat drama yang menampilkan perasaan pihak ketiga? –Kim Hanbin. [DOUBLEB FIC] [iKON FIC] [HANBINxBOBBY] [B.IXBOOBY] CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :** **Prologue**

 _Apakah kalian pernah melihat drama? Ah, aku yakin kalian sudah pernah. Tapi, apakah kau pernah melihatr drama yang menampilkan perasaan pihak ketiga? –Kim Hanbin._

.

|Tittle : Painful Love Story | Cast(s) : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jiwon (Bobby), Kim Jinhwan, and others | Rate : T+ |

.

QUEENDOPE PRESENT~

.

.

.

.

Hanbin duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemment-nya. Ia dengan tenang memakan apel dengan tangan kiri serta tangan kanannya sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di laptop yang ia pangku.

Ia terlalu larut dalam pekerjaannya sehingga pemuda itu tidak menyadari intercom appartement-nya berbunyi dan menampilkan seorang pemuda lain, dengan rambut yang diberi gel keatas, serta jas ternama yang elegan. Pemuda itu tersenyum jahil sambil mengendap-endap mendekati Hanbin.

"Sudah kubilang kerjakan itu nanti saja, sayang" Hanbin hampir saja tersedak potongan apel saat sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di lehernya, serta –tentu saja suara serak itu menyapa pendengarannya. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu membalikkan tubuh ringkihnya.

"Kau berkunjung lebih awal, Bobby hyung" Hanbin dengan manja menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di ceruk leher Jiwon. Ia dapat mencium dua aroma disana. Aroma mint dari Jiwon,

Juga aroma apel dari, Jinhwan.

Ia menghiraukan hatinya yang terus meronta, meminta mulutnya untuk mengungkapkan –meneriakkan segala hal yang ia simpan rapat-rapat di relung hatinya.

Mengungkapkan bahwa ia terluka.

Mengungkapkan bahwa ia tidak bisa merenima keadaan seperti ini.

Mengungkapkan bahwa ia tidak bisa menjadi,

.

.

.

.

Orang ketiga didalam hubungan Jiwon dengan Jinhwan.

.

.

.

.

Ini bukan seperti yang ada dalam pikiran kalian. Hanbin bukanlah seorang fucker yang tega merebut kekasih sahabatnya sendiri. Bukan seperti itu. Seharusnya Hanbin adalah yang pertama, bukan yang kedua. Tapi, ah sudahlah, terlalu sakit untuk diceritakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jiwon mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya Hanbin menjadi pendiam seperti ini. Sampai akhirnya, sesuatu menyadarkan pikirannya. Suatu hal sederhana yang mampu menarik keluar sebuah kesimpulan yang sudah sering terjadi.

Tears.

Hanbin menangis lagi.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

HAI GAESS~ saya balik pake ff DOUBLEB3 huahaha ini buat beberapa readers yang minta doubleb dari kemarin, dan tada~ ini say, hutang saya udah kebayar yeu.. ini nanti saya mau bikin chapter, tapi kayaknya gak bakal nyampe 10 chap. Paling pol kayaknya 5 chapter. Tapi balik lagi deng sama readers dan review –nya. Kalo ada yang minta lanjut ya saya lanjutin, kalo enggak yaudah Cuma prolog ini aja cukup J) yasudahlah, gitu aja. Mau dilanjut apa enggaknya, terus mau happy ending apa enggaknya tolong dijawab di review yeu say J)


	2. Chapter 2 (Who Am I?)

**Chapter 2:** **Who Am I?**

 _Apakah kalian pernah melihat drama? Ah, aku yakin kalian sudah pernah. Tapi, apakah kau pernah melihatr drama yang menampilkan perasaan pihak ketiga? –Kim Hanbin_

 _._

| Tittle : Painful Love Story | Cast(s) : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jiwon (Bobby), Kim Jinhwan, and others | Rate : T+ |

.

QUEENDOPE PRESENT~

.

.

.

.

Jiwon termangu di meja kerjanya. Ia sungguh tidak sedikitpun menghiraukan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya serta laptop yang senantiasa berbunyi –tanda email masuk. Lelaki itu hanya duduk diam sambil memangku dagu lancipnya.

 _Hanbin atau Jinhwan?_

Bisiknya dalam hati. Sungguh, ia lebih memilih menjadi anjing seumur hidup dibandingkan harus memilih salah satu dari mereka. Dua lelaki tersebut sama-sama penting eksistensinya dalam hidup seorang Kim Jiwon. Sama-sama membuat hati kecil sang pemuda berdetak senang.

Jiwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia lalu melirik ponselnya yang menyala –menampilkan sebuah pesan masuk.

.

.

 _From: Jinanie_

 _Aku akan makan siang dengan Hanbinie. Jika kau ada waktu, datanglah dan makan bersama kami di restoran biasa. I love u kkk~_

.

.

Lelaki itu menghela napas kasar. Ia menarik paksa jas yang ia sampirkan di sofa ruang kerja lalu memakainya dengan mudah. Jiwon tersenyum kecil pada Yunhyeong –sahabat sekaligus sekretarisnya sambil melambaikan kunci mobilnya.

Sementara itu, Yunhyeong yang awalnya melongo kini menggeleng pasrah. Hhh, gagal lagi rapat siang hari ini. "Dasar boss sialan"

.

.

.

.

Jinhwan menyendokkan _patbingsoo_ ke mulut kecilnya. Sesekali ia membuka suara dan menceritakan kejadian-kejadian lucu yang pernah ia alami dengan Jiwon. Sementara itu, disinilah Hanbin. Duduk canggung sambil terus mengaduk eskrim coklatnya yang sudah meleleh.

Hanbin terkadang tertawa mendengar celotehan Jinhwan. Terkadang juga ikut menimpali dan tersenyum jahil saat pipi Jinhwan mulai bersemu.

"Hai sayang"

Kedua lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya,lalu sama-sama tersenyum. Jiwon sudah datang. Lelaki itu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Jinhwan, lalu mengecup lama kening lelaki tersebut. "Ini tempat umum, dasar bodoh!" Jinhwan menutup pipinya yang memerah sambil sesekali memukul lengan Jiwon. Sementara itu, Jiwon hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oh, kau disini Hanbin-ah?"

Hanbin yang sedaritadi menundukkan wajahnya kini mendongak. Iris bening tersebut langsung bertabrakan dengan iris elang milik Jiwon. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, karena bocah itu memaksaku ikut, Jiwon hyung" ucapnya sambil melirik Jinhwan

Jinhwan merengut tidak suka –terlihat imut. Ia mengibaskan tangannya dan menggeleng tidak setuju. "Aku bukan bocah. Aku lebih tua darimu!" Hanbin terkikik geli. Sungguh, Jinhwan terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekarang.

 _Kurasa ia juga berpikiran seperti itu_.

Hanbin melirik Jiwon yang tidak sekalipun berpaling –atau paling tidak berkedip ketika melihat wajah Jinhwan. Ia tersenyum kecil. Jinhwan memang mempesona.

.

.

.

.

Suasana menjadi sedikit tenang ketika dish utama diantar oleh pelayan. Baik Jinhwan, Hanbin maupun Jiwon khidmat dengan pasta dan garpu masing-masing.

Jiwon yang memang sudah menghabiskan pastanya langsung berdiri –yang membuat Jinhwan mengerutkan kening. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya bingung. Jiwon menggaruk tengkuknya asal lalu menunjuk pintu keluar. "Aku harus ke kantor sekarang. Ada rapat yang harus kuhadiri. Biar aku yang membayar pasta ini, kalian bersenang-senanglah"

Jinhwan mencebik. "Yasudah pergi sana! Dasar kelinci jelek!" Jiwon tertawa. Ia lalu mengecup puncak hidung Jinhwan dan melenggang pergi.

Jinhwan mendesah kecewa saat tubuh Jiwon sudah hilang dari pintu masuk. Hanbin yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah cepat habiskan, setelah itu temani aku ke kampus. Oke?" Jinhwan hanya mengangguk lesu dan memasukkan sesuap pasta lagi kedalam mulutnya dengan brutal.

Hanbin tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan makan siangnya.

.

Sebenarnya bukan tertawa

.

Oke, stop! Hanbin tidak mau menangis disini. Ia masih bisa menjaga harga dirinya sebagai lelaki, dude!

.

Ponsel Hanbin menyala. Dikarenakan Hanbin yang –mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tangan Jinhwan bergerak pelan meraih ponsel sang sahabat yang berada disamping piring pasta milik Hanbin. Ketika ia membuka pesan masuk, mata kecilnya membulat _excited_.

.

.

"KIM HANBIN! KAU PUNYA PACAR?!"

.

UHUK~

.

Hanbin tersedak pasta sambil secepatnya ia berusaha mengambil alih ponselnya dari Jinhwan. Tapi, secepat apapun, ia tentu saja kalah cepat dari Jinhwan yang kini sudah berdiri dari duduknya –sedikit menarik perhatian pengunjung lain karena suara kursi Jinhwan yang bergeser keras.

.

"Omo~ apa ini? Aku merindukanmu~ maafkan aku, sayang. From: Bobby. Uwaa, kau menjalani LDR Hanbin-ah?" tanya Jinhwan dengan aura yang sangat bersemangat. Hanbin hanya mengusap tengkuknya canggung, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

Tidak mungkin 'kan jika ia jujur dan berkata bahwa Bobby itu Jiwon?

.

Hingga pada akhirnya, ia hanya mengangguk pelan, menghiraukan Jinhwan yang terus saja menggodanya. Sumpah demi apapun, rasa bersalah Hanbin makin besar terhadap Jinhwan.

.

 _Asal kau tahu saja hyung_

.

.

.

.

Hanbin menekan tombol sandi intercomnya malas. Dengan langkah gontai, ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki apartement-nya.

.

Eh?

.

Alis Hanbin mengkerut lucu. Ia baru menyadari ada sepasang sepatu lain disini. Milik siapa?

.

Ah, tentu saja milik Jiwon

.

.

.

.

Hanbin menghela naps kasar. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi sebelum melangkah menuju ke ruang tamu. Ia berusaha untuk _cuek_ dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Jiwon –yang dengan santai mendudukkan diri di sofa.

"Sayang~"

Panggil Jiwon manja. Lelaki itu bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Hanbin. Ia melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Hanbin, serta kepalanya yang mulai mencari kehangatan di ceruk leher sang –ehm kekasih.

Hanbin berdecak kesal. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan Jiwon. "Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Tolong pergi darisini, Bobby hyung". Ucapnya datar sambil terus menuangkan air dingin kedalam gelas.

Tapi, bukan Jiwon namanya jika ia akan menyerah begitu saja. Lelaki itu menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai dinding –membuat Hanbin tidak bisa melihat gelasnya. Hanbin menghela napas berat, matanya menutup erat, serta giginya yang terdengar bergemeletuk. Hal ini membuat Jiwon sedikit minder. Belum pernah Hanbin semarah ini. "Kumohon pergilah sekarang, sebelum aku memukulmu hyung". God~ sungguh nada bicara Hanbin terdengar sangat menakutkan.

Tapi tidak cukup menakutkan untuk membuat Jiwon mengalah. Ia dengan –sedikit percaya diri mengangkat dagunya. "Pukul saja" ucapnya tidak kalah dingin. Ia percaya bahwa lelaki yang sudah mengisi hatinya semnejak 5 tahun lalu tersebut tidak akan berani mengangkat kepalan tangannya untuknya.

.

.

But, you're wrong, Kim Jiwon-ssi~"

.

.

BUAGH~

.

.

Sebuah tinjuan keras menghantam pipi kiri Jiwon. Jiwon menganga tidak percaya. Ia memandang wajah Hanbin. Really. Really scary. Wajah Hanbin yang biasanya terlihat manis kini berubah hampir 180 derajat. Wajah lelaki itu memerah –menahan amarah, serta deretan gigi yang terkatup rapat.

"KAU PIKIR KITA INI APA, HUH?!"

"RASAKAN ITU! KENCAN SAJA DENGAN JINHWAN, DAN PUTUSKAN AKU!"

Teriak Hanbin didepan wajah Jiwon lalu melenggang pergi –menuju kamar mungkin.

.

BRAK

.

Jiwon masih termangu dengan wajah bodohnya. Ia memegang pipi bagian kkirinya yang habis dipukul hanbin. Sumpah, sakit sekali. Ia baru ingat jika Hanbin merupakan pemegang sabuk hitam pada bela diri Taekwondo.

Tapi, dibalik pipinya yang lebam, sebenarnya hatinya yang lebih berdenyut sakit sekarang. Ia tidak bisa memutuskan Hanbin –berhenti memikirkannya saja tidak bisa. Lelaki itu menghela napas frustasi.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Kim Jiwon"

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Hai gaess XD quindop balik nih hueheheh. Here we go~ the first chapter is up! Cuma 1K+ sih, yah maaf saja yeu say. Saya nulis ini malem2 dari jam 00.00-01.22 dikarenakan Cuma jam segini saya bisa pengang laptop hahah. Sesuai review-nya kak **kimbabbunny** saya bikin hanbin gak 'lembek' disini XD dia berani kok mukul si babi(?) wkwk. Okay cukup lah saya ngantuk. Thanks buat yang udah baca, apalagi udah repot2 review, follow sama favorite ff saya;; tapi tetep saya minta reviewnye yeu;; see ya in the next chapter(?)~ ohiya selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankan ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** **That Hurt Heart**

 _Apakah kalian pernah melihat drama? Ah, aku yakin kalian sudah pernah. Tapi, apakah kau pernah melihatr drama yang menampilkan perasaan pihak ketiga? –Kim Hanbin_

.

| **Tittle** : Painful Love Story | **Cast(s):** Kim Hanbin, Kim Jiwon (Bobby), Kim Jinhwan, and others | **Rate:** T |

.

QUEENDOPE PRESENT~

.

.

.

Pupil lelaki itu bergerak random. Memandang jam dinding, lalu ponsel, lalu langit-langit kamar, lalu kembali memandang jam dinding. _Kenapa waktu berjalan sangat lambat sih?_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

Hanbin –lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya –men-sugesti otaknya sendiri agak berhenti berpikir. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya dan menarik selimut tebalnya keatas.

Satu,

Dua,

Ti–

"Haahh" Hanbin meremas rambutnya frustasi. Jiwon benar-benar membuatnya hilang akal _._ Ia kemudian mengingat tentang kejadian beberapa jam lalu. _Apa sakit?_ Hanbin memandang tangan kanannya yang kini ia kepalkan. Ia berdeham kecil, lalu–

.

.

"ARGH" ia memekik kecil ketika kepalan tangannya ia arahkan pada keningnya sendiri. Hanbin memukul wajahnya sendiri, terdengar sangat idiot memang. Ia dengan cepat menggosok keningnya yang –mungkin memerah. _Sakit sekali_.

Jika ia memukul wajahnya dengan pelan saja sudah sesakit ini, bagaimana dengan pukulannya diwajah –Jiwon?

.

.

Pupil Hanbin sekali lagi bergerak random, sebelum akhirnya-

.

.

BRAK

.

.

.

.

Jiwon tersenyum lebar –hampir membuat maniknya menghilang. Ia dengan senang memandang wajah Hanbin yang kini hanya berjarak satu setengah jengkal dari wajahnya. Terlihat sangat manis tapi tampan dalam waktu bersamaan. Lalu mata lelaki itu jatuh pada bibir ranum milik sang kekasih. Ia menelan ludahnya berat. bibir itu tampak sangat seksi walau sekarang tidak seranum biasanya –karena Hanbin kedinginan.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" Hanbin yang lama-lama iritasi dengan tatapan sang kekasih akhirnya menekan kompres berisi es batu ke luka lebam Jiwon. Ia tersenyum puas ketika mendengar kekasihnya meringis kesakitan.

"Itu sakit, sayang!" Jiwon berucap manja sambil menahan tangan Hanbin yang terus menekan kompres. Sementara itu, Hanbin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya "Rasakan itu! Salah siapa kau berani berurusan dengan Kim _saebeomnim?_ "

Jiwon terkikik. Sedikit lega melihat Hanbin 'kembali' dengan sifat cuek, gila, dan percaya diri yang berlebihan walau matanya tidak bisa berbohong, jika hati kecilnya masih sakit.

Ia berdeham kecil, lalu menyingkirkan kompres es dari wajahnya –membuat alis Hanbin mengkerut lucu. Ia menarik Hanbin kepangkuannya dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu erat. Dengan menja, ia mengecup kening serta leher Hanbin –hanya mengecup, tidak lebih.

Hanbin menghela napas, lalu tersenyum kecil –menyembunyikan wajahnya di kerah kemeja Jiwon. "Manja sekali" ucapnya sambil tertawa –membuat hati Jiwon menghangat. Jiwon hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

.

.

"Hanbin-ah"

"Apa?"

Jiwon menghela napas berat. ia mengangkat wajah Hanbin –sedikit memberi jarak pada pelukan mereka. Lelaki itu tersenyum hangat saat melihat wajah kebingungan Hanbin yang terlihat sangat manis. Ia kemudian mengecup kedua kelopak mata Hanbin yang masih –sangat bengkak.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa jujur padaku tentang segala hal"

Kebingungan di otak Hanbin semakin besar. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jiwon mengusap pipi sang kekasih yang ia rasa kini semakin tirus. "Kau tidak perlu menjaga harga dirimu sebagai lelaki didepanku, sayang"

Hanbin memasang wajah malas, "Ayolah Bobby hyung~ ini sudah malam. Aku malas berpikir" dengusnya kesal. Jiwon tertawa "Tidak bisakah kau memujiku tampan?"

.

.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Hanbin. Jiwon mengangguk singkat. "Ya, hanya itu"

.

.

 _Tidak, bukan hanya itu_

.

.

Hanbin kemudian mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia lalu memegang kedua pipi Jiwon –mencoba memperhatikan wajah sang kekasih dengan seksama

"Kau sebenarnya tidak tampan" Jiwon merengut tidak suka –lalu mengaduh kesakitan saat Hanbin mencubit pahanya. "Jangan protes dan dengarkan aku sampai akhir!"

Jiwon menghela napas dan memasang wajah _stoicnya_ –mengingatkan Hanbin akan Junhoe. Hanbin tersenyum senang saat Jiwon kembali 'tenang'. Jari-jarinya mulai meraba –dari kening, turun ke mata, lalu hidung, berhenti sebentar dibibir, lalu turun ke dagu.

"Keningmu terlalu lebar, alismu sangat tipis, dan matamu –oh aku tidak yakin kau punya mata" Hanbin terkikik. "Lalu hidungmu, terlalu kecil, bibirmu tidak tebal dan tidak seksi. Dagumu biasa saja. Dan kepribadianmu sangat jauh dari kata baik." Jiwon memasah wajah datarnya, "Sudah cukup memakiku?" Hanib mengangguk lucu, lalu menurunkan tangannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada lelaki sepertimu?" Jiwon menyeringai.

"Karena aku kaya?"

Hanbin menjulurkan lidahnya, "Mino hyung lebih kaya. Lalu kenapa aku menolak confession-nya kemarin malam?"

.

.

Ups

.

.

Hanbin menutup mulutnya –matanya membulat ketika ia menyadari mulutnya yang bodoh. _Mati kau._ Hanbin merutuk dalam hati.

Ia tersenyum canggung pada Jiwon yang kini menutup matanya erat –menahan amarahnya. "Kim Hanbin". _Menyeramkan sekali_. Sungguh, Hanbin ingin menjedotkan kepalanya kedinding terdekat sekarang ini. "I-iya?"

.

.

Lelaki penyuka tokoh mickey mouse itu menelan ludahnya berat ketika ia bertabrakan dengan tatapan tajam sang kekasih. "Kenapa kau membiarkan dia bertemu denganmu?"

Hanbin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Ia tahu dari dulu Jiwon memang sangat sensitif jika sudah menyangkut lelaki bernama Song Mino.

.

.

"Y-ya mana kutahu? Taehyun hyung yang mengajakku" ia mencoba membela diri.

"Kenapa kau mau?!"

"Apa iya aku harus menolak ajakannya?"

"Tentu! Kau hanya boleh menerima ajakan dariku!" Jiwon bersungut-sungut.

Kesabaran Hanbin mulai menipis. Ia benci keadaan seperti ini –keadaan dimana ia merasa dipojokkan. Ia lalu menghela napas –kemudian menatap manik Jiwon tidak kalah tajam. "Kau ini kekanakan sekali! Yang penting aku menolah Mino hyung, sudah 'kan? Lagipula mana kutahu Taehyun jelek itu mengajakku kesana?!" Hanbin mengatur napasnya yang tersengal

.

.

Tik, tik, tik.

.

.

Benar juga sih, pikir Jiwon.

.

.

Jiwon menatap wajah Hanbin yang masih memerah, lengkap dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia tersenyum –mencoba memasang wajah terbodohnya dan menarik Hanbin kepelukannya lagi. "Apa peluk-peluk?!" Jiwon meringis –semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "M-maafkan aku. Tapi kau tahu, aku sangat cemburu!"

.

.

"Jika kau seperti itu saja cemburu, bagaimana dengan aku–"

.

.

Hanbin menghentikan ucapannya. Ia lalu berdehem pelan dan memilih membalas pelukan Jiwon yang tubuhnya serasa menegang. "Aku mengantuk. Kau harus mau tidur berpelukan denganku karena kau sudah membuatku marah hari ini" ucapnya lirih.

.

.

"Ya, tidurlah dipelukanku selamanya"

.

.

Jiwon mencoba memejamkan matanya –menghalangi pikiran dan hatinya yang mulai merasa bersalah. Ia hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya ketika ia mulai merasakan air mata Hanbin mengalir lagi dikerahnya.

.

.

"Selamat tidur, sayang"

.

.

 _Bahkan jika aku tidak tampan, mempunyai kepribadian buruk dan telah melukaimu, jangan pernah berpikiran untuk meninggalkanku. Terimakasih sudah memahamiku, I Love U Kim Hanbin._

.

.

Dan malam itu, mereka habiskan untuk menangis dalam diam –berpura-pura tidak tahu jika sedang menangis satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Jinhwan memakan keripik labunya dengan tenang sambil menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul dari jendela ruang kerjanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Apa Jiwon masih dirumah Hanbin sekarang?" seorang lelaki lain diujung ruangan itu tersentak –membuat Jinhwan tertawa melihatnya.

Jinhwan itu lalu mendekati lelaki itu. "Kau bisa jujur padaku, Song Yunhyeong-ssi" ucapnya tenang sambil membolak balik halaman majalah bisnis dimejanya.

Sementara Yunhyeong? Lelaki tampan itu sedang berada pada masa dilemanya. Ia tidak bisa berkata jujur dan membongkar rahasia terbesar sang sahabat. Tapi satu sisi ia tidak bisa berbohong dan membiarkan tubuhnya dipukuli oleh dua orang _bodyguard_ yang tengah mengawasinya.

Dengan helaan napas, Jinhwan menutup majalahnya. Ia menyeringai ketika memandang wajah Yunhyeong yang pucat. "Apa kau takut?" tanyanya sarkasme. Ia kemudian tersenyum, "Dimana jiwa lelakimu hmm? Hanya karena dua orang ini–" Jinhwan melirik dua penjaga setianya. "Kau takut?"

Jinhwan memundurkan tubuhnya, lalu mendekati sebuah pajangan pistol dinakasnya. "Apa aku pernah bercerita padamu, Yunhyeong-ssi?"

.

.

"Aku dulunya snipper jempolan"

.

.

Jinhwan menyeringai. Ia kemudian mengarahkan pistolnya kearah kepala Yunhyeong. "Dan dengan satu biji peluru saja, dor!" lelaki itu tersenyum. "Kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Jung Chanwoo-mu lagi"

Yunhyeong mengangkat kepalanya cepat. "J-jangan macam-macam dengan Jung Chanwoo!"

Jinhwan tersenyum puas. Ia meletakkan kembali pistolnya dan kembali duduk didapan Yunhyeong. "Jadi, kau sudah siap bercerita?"

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

p.s: saebeomnim, itu guru atau orang yang udah nyampe sabuk hitam di beladiri Taekwondo. Tapi gak tau juga sih(?) itu yang ngasih tau temen saya wkwk

This dumb queendope is back XD okeh saya rasa cerita ini semakin ngawur wkwk. Jujur aja ya say, saya baca ulang fanfic saya yang ini kok kurang ngena feel-nya ya ;; aduh apa Cuma saya yang ngerasa begitu? Asudah i don't care~ saya juga ngerasa ini bakal kelar sekitar 7 chapter lagi -_- thanks yang udah mau nyempetin waktunya buat baca fic saya, apalagi yang mau repot2 review, follow ples favorite-in;; BIG THANKS FOR U GUYS! You can make up my day kkk XD gak perlu panjang-panjang lah, just one thing~ gimme a review please x3


	4. Chapter 4 (Another Bunny)

**Chapter 3:** **Another Bunny**

 _Apakah kalian pernah melihat drama? Ah, aku yakin kalian pernah. Tapi, apakah kau pernah melihatr drma yang menampilkan perasaan pihak ketiga? –Kim Hanbin_

.

| **Tittle:** Painful Love Story | **Cast(s):** Kim Hanbin, Kim Jiwon (Bobby), Kim Jinhwan, and others | **Rate:** T+ |

.

QUEENDOPE PRESENT

.

.

Hanbin tersenyum kecil. Ia membawa jari-jarinya untuk membelai lembut wajah tampan sang kekasih. Oh, sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan kedamaian seperti ini? Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah cahaya yang mengintip dari sela-sela gorden. Hmm, sungguh pagi yang indah. Lelaki itu tertawa pelan saat Jiwon menggeliat tidak suka ketika ia memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubang hidung Jiwon.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kedua mata elang milik Kim Jiwon terbuka –menatap sang kekasih dengan mata sayunya. Perlahan-lahan, Hanbin merasakan jatungnya berdesir. Lelaki itu segera menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Hanbin mendengus ketika mendengar kikikan dari mulut sang kekasih. Jiwon lalu bergerak memeluk pinggang Hanbin –lalu memejamkan matanya lagi. "Tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang sedikit lebih romantis?"

Hanbin mengangkat kepalanya lalu tertawa polos. "Lalu harus bagaimna? Kau itu susah dibangunkan" lalu mencubit hidung Jiwon. Jiwon menyeringai, "Jika kau cium, aku akan segera bangun. Mungkin kau juga akan membangunkan dua hal secara bersamaan"

Hanbin menaikkan sebelah alisnya –berusaha memproses rentetan kata dari mulut sang kekasih. Ting. Got it. Insting lelaki memang sangat tanggap haha. Dengan sedikit sensual, ia melingkarkan lengannya dileher Jiwon –sedikit menekan tengkuknya.

"Apa aku harus menciummu sekarang, Bobby hyung?"

.

GULP

.

Jiwon menelan lidahnya kasar saat lidah Hanbin keluar –menjilat bibir ranumnya dengan perlahan. This seductive-fucker. Tanpa banyak kata, Jiwon memajukan kepalanya –menghisap lidah Hanbin sebelum akhirnya memasukkan lidahnya sendiri kedalam rongga mulut Hanbin. Bunyi kecipak terdengar beberapa menit. Kedua lelaki itu melai merasakan hawa panas pada kamar tamu itu.

.

"We will have a 'skin slapping' dance, Kim Hanbin"

.

Hanbin segera mendorong tubuh Jiwon yang entah sejak kapan berada diatasnya. Ia tersenyum saat mata mereka bertemu. "Tapi, kurasa client-mu Takashima sekarang jauh lebih penting daripada tarian ranjang kita". Mata Jiwon membulat, dengan segera ia menolehkan kepalanya –memandang jam diding yang tergantung ditengah ruangan.

.

"OH SHIT"

.

Hanbin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat Jiwon buru-buru bangkit dari sofa. Lalu terbahak saat kepala Jiwon terbentur pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Hanbin dengan tenang mengatur berkas-berkas menumpuk dimeja kerja Jiwon. Hari ini ia mengambil cuti dan mengiyakan saja ketika Jiwon menyeretnya ke kantor. Gerakan jarinya terhenti ketika mendengar ketukan dari pintu ruangan. Ia melirik jam tangannya –masih sekitar 15 menit lagi Jiwon pulang dari makan siangnya bersama Takashima.

Dengan ragu, ia membuka pintu coklat tersebut.

.

.

"Hanbin-ah?"

.

Kim Jinhwan.

.

Lelaki pendek itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Sedang apa disini Bin-ah?". Hanbin berani bertaruh jika wajahnya sudah pucat sekarang. Tangannya bergetar, jemari kakinya mendingin.

.

"Ini berkas yang kau ma –Hanbin ah?"

.

Hanbin menegakkan kepalanya, mendapati Yunhyeong yang berdiri tertegun. "S-sedang apa disini?" Hanbin menelan ludahnya kasar. _Kenapa Yunhyeong ikut memojokkannya?_

Jinhwan berdehem. Ia lalu mengambil berkas yang Yunhyeong bawa dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih Yunhyeong-ssi" lelaki bertahi lalat itu lantas menoleh kepada Hanbin yang masih membeku. "Aku pulang dulu Hanbin-ah. Cepat selesaikan apapun urusanmu disini dan pulang. Kau tampak pucat." Jinhwan berkata dengan nada khawatir dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya. "Tolong belikan beberapa obat untuknya, Song Yunhyeong-ssi" Yunhyeong hanya mengangguk –lalu mengekor dibelakang Jinhwan.

.

 _Maafkan aku_

.

.

.

Hanbin mendapati dirinya terduduk dilantai dingin. Kakinya terlalu lemah untuk menopang tubuhnya yang bergetar. Pupilnya bergerak random lalu terpejam –menghela napas panjang. _Tadi itu hampir saja_.

.

.

KREK

.

.

Hanbin menegakkan kepalanya –mendapati Jiwon yang menatapnya bingung. Lelaki itu lalu berjongkok didepan Hanbin. "Kenapa duduk disini, hmm?" tanyanya dengan senyum tulus. Hanbin merasakan ketakutannya perlahan-lahan mulai terangkat. Ia kemudian menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

.

"Tidak apa. Hanya terlalu panas disofa"

Alis Jiwon mengkerut tidak mengerti. Ia lalu melihat Hanbin tersenyum. Lelaki itu mengangkat tubuh Hanbin, membawanya duduk kembali disofa. "Lelah sekali" Jiwon mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pundak Hanbin. Sesekali lelaki itu mencuri kecupan dari leher sewangi mint itu. Parfum yang sama dengan yang ia pakai.

Hanbin menggeliat geli saat Jiwon mulai mengecupi telinganya. "J-jangan disitu –ah". Jiwon terkikik geli "Bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu bisa terlihat menggemaskan saat mendesah?" pukul. Hanbin memukul kepala Jiwon dengan keras. "Sial"

Jiwon mengecup bibir Hanbin. "Jangan gunakan mulutmu untuk mengumpat disini sayang. We will use it on bed tomorrow". Hanbin memutar bola matanya malas.

.

Tapi, tomorrow? Besok?

.

"Bukan malam ini?"

"Kau tidak sabar sekali"

Hanbin sekali lagi mendengus tidak suka. "Bukan seperti itu~" ia merengek, dan Hanbin bersumpah akan memukul wajah Jiwon ketika ia mendengar tawanya –kalau saja tangan keksaih mesumnya itu tidak sedang bermain dilehernya.

"Malam ini hyung-ku akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan. Mau menemaniku kesana?"

Hanbin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.

"Bagaimana dengan –Jinhwan?"

Jiwon berdehem, "Dia akan ke Jeju nanti sore"

.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan yang jauh dari bayangan Hanbin. Ia kira ia akan datang ke gereja dan mengantuk –lalu tertidur dibahu Jiwon karena lagu pernikahan yang membosakan. Tapi, apa ini? Pesta digelar disalah satu bar di Cheongdam dengan banyak tamu yang menggoyangkan badan mereka dilantai dance.

Yes, American bridal.

Ia tahu jika Jiwon dan keluarganya berasal dari Virginia. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Lagu pernikahan diganti dengan alunan lagu HipHop serta lirik diss. Talk about, sex and others.

Well, tapi bagus lah. Daripada Hanbin bosan. Toh ia juga mencintai alunan beat dan lirik yang dibaca dengan cepat. Fyi, Hanbin merupakan anggota underground rap saat ia masih di sekolah menengah. Sedikit _flashback_ tidak ada salahnya haha.

.

"Kim Hanbin-ssi?"

Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya, Jullian Kim. Kakak dari Bobby Kim. Hanbin tersenyum canggung lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Annyeonghaseyo"

"Mau makan malam bersamaku?"

Alis Hanbin bertaut. Ia dengan ragu menunjuk seseorang yang asik dengan beberapa gadis disekelilingnya. Shit, mati saja kau Kim Jiwon. Hanbin mengumpat dalam hati ketika melihat sang kekasih yang mulai mabuk.

Jullian tertawa kecil. "Kau mau makan malam dengan adik mabukku itu?" Hanbin menggeleng singkat lalu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Kita makan malam dimana?"

.

.

.

Hanbin menatap lekat pada lelaki yang fokus dengan sepiring _rafiollie_ -nya. Benar-benar jiplakan dari seorang Kim Jiwon. Alis, mata, bibir. God, there's two hot guy in his life. Lelaki itu tersenyum canggung ketika Jullian memandangnya.

"Hanbin-ssi?"

"I-ya?"

.

"Kau lelah bukan, bekerja sebagai mata-mata?"

.

Hanbin terdiam. Cairan yang sempat ia telan serasa terhenti dikerongkongannya. Tercekat. Takut. Sakit.

.

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" dengan sisa keberaniannya, Hanbin menatap jauh kedalam mata obsidian lelaki itu. Jullian menghela napas panjang –lalu menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi. Ia merogoh saku dalam jasnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel putih.

"Itu ponsel Jiwon. Jika kau berkenan, bacalah pesan kakaotalk"

Tangan Hanbin bergetar saat mengetikkan sandi pada ponsel itu –sesuai dengan perintah Jullian, ia segera membuka aplikasi yang dimaksud.

.

.

 _PERCAKAPAN: JINANIE_

 _Jinan: kau bebas malam ini sayang?_

 _Jiwon: tentu! Kau mau aku datang ke apartemenmu?_

 _Jinan: untuk apa?_

 _Jiwon: fuck u senseless? Kkk_

 _Jinan: bodoh! But yeah, datanglah. Aku kesepian disini_

 _._

 _Jiwon: bagaimana dengan semalam?_

 _Jinan: eumm lumayan_

 _Jiwon: eii~ jujurlah sayang_

 _Jinan: okay, itu keren /_

 _Jiwon: haha kau harus sering sendirian dimalam hari kalau begitu_

 _Jinan: up to you-_- i love u Kim Jiwon3_

 _Jiwon: hahah, me too~_

.

.

Hanbin memejamkan matanya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia meletakkan kembali ponsel tersebut ke meja makan. C'mon, ia tidak ingin menangis didepan kakak kekasihnya. Itu memalukan. Untuk ukuran lelaki.

Jullian memandang Hanbin dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

Kim Hanbin. Seorang lelaki berusia 19 tahun yang dengan bodoh menyanggupi permintaan orangtua Jiwon untuk menjadi mata-mata perusahaan Jinhwan, teman SMA-nya. Bukan tanpa alasan, Hanbin melakukan ini agar hubungannya dengan Jiwon bisa terus berlanjut. Ia seperti mesin, menyetel wajahnya untuk tersenyum dan tertawa tiap kali ia melihat Kim Jiwon dengan Kim Jinhwan saling berpelukan dan berciuman dihadapannya.

Kim Jiwon berpacaran dengan Kim Jinhwan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Orang tua Jiwon terlalu _greedy_.

.

"Okay, aku tidka ingin berleha-leha. Aku tahu betul bagaimana keadanmu sekarang Hanbin-ssi" Hanbin membuka matanya. Menatap lelaki didepannya dengan tajam. "Jika kau tahu, kenapa kau menunjukkan ini padaku?"

Jullian berdehem, "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu atau apapun. Aku hanya akn menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari 'pekerjaanmu' yang sekarang. Kau juga tidak perlu takut orangtua kami akan melarang kau berhubungan dengan Jiwon lagi."

Hanbin terdiam. Terlalu tinggi harga dirinya untuk berbicara.

"Produk kami kekurangan model untuk pemasaran. Aku lihat kau cukup tampan untuk bekerja sebagai model. Kami mengangkat tema hiphop pada produk ini. You like these shit, aight?"

Jullian mengangkat alisnya. Merasa Hanbin tidak akan berbicara, ia meninggalkan sebuah katu nama didekat tangan Hanbin yang terkulai. "Jika kau berubah pikiran dan menurunkan harga dirimu, hubungi aku. Pesawat untuk ini akan berangkat besok malam"

.

.

.

Hanbin membuka ruang kerja Jiwon

"Bobby hyung aku kesini untuk mengembalikan pons–"

Kata-katanya tercekat. Mata bening itu membulat lebar. Perlahan-lahan, telinganya mulai menangkap suara dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

"J-jiwon –AH!"

"You're too tight. Eunghh"

"F-fasteer... ahhh~~~"

"K-Kim Jinhwan, I-im cumming"

.

"FUCK"

.

Kim Jiwon dengan Kim Jinhwan. Sedang menikmati tubuh masing-masing. Jiwon dengan gilanya melakukan 'deep-rolling-skin-slapping'. Terlalu sibuk, terlalu menikmati keadaan sehingga tidak sedikitpun menyadari kehadiran Hanbin disitu.

.

TAP

.

Hanbin melangkah mundur. Ia menunduk, membiarkan airmata yang daritadi ia tahan terjatuh dengan tenang melewati pipi tirusnya. This is too much.

.

Ia dengan pelan menutup pintu itu. _'Gudbam Bobby hyung~'_

.

.

.

 _I go down and down_

 _At this point, I realizing that I'm just a fool_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lelaki itu mengacak-acak pakaian yang baru saja ia lepas. Matanya mencoba mencari sebuah kertas segi-empat pemberian Jullian. Ia menghela napas lega saat menemukannya disaku celana. Dengan segera, ia mengetikkan beberapa digit nomor lalu menempelkannya pada telinganya.

"Y-yeoboseyo?"

.

.

 _'Good choice, Kim Hanbin'_

.

.

.

Yunhyeong sekali lagi terjebak pada ruangan ini. Dengan Jinhwan didepannya, juga penjaga disampingnya. "Hmmh, perusahaan kalian licik sekali" Jinhwan menyeringai. Ia menyesap frappe-nya –meninggalkan sedikit busa pada bibir atanya. Lalu ia jilat dengan polos. Looks like a pure kid.

.

Tapi sayang hanya topeng.

.

Ia menatap Yunhyeong yang tidak berbeda dari kemarin. Pale. Jinhwan tertawa kecil. "Santai saja Song Yunhyeong-ssi. Atau bisa kupanggil, Yunhyeong-ah?"

"Kenapa tidak kita buat ini simple saja?"

Dalam diam, alis tebal milik Song Yunhyeong mengkerus tidak kentara. "Ah apa aku terlalu berbelit?" Jinhwan tertawa lagi. "Kau pernah mendengar 'pernikahan bisnis'? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja menikahkan kami dan memiliki saham bersama-sama lalu beberapa bulan kemudian bercerai? Perusahaan kalian terlalu serakah, kau tahu" Jinhwan memainkan bibirnya.

"K-kenapa aku yang kau bawa kesini?"

Jinhwan dengan wajah yang dibuat terkejut memandang wajah Yunhyeong. Sudah berani bicara, hm?

Jinhwan lalu berdiri dari sofa dan mendekati wajah Yunhyeong. Ila mengusap keringat dingin yang mengucur dari wajah tampan itu. "Kenapa? Karena kau orang yang paling bodoh. Terlalu mudah diancam dengan cutie-little-bunny-Jung-Chanwoo-mu itu"

.

"Terlalu mencintai seseorang sehingga menjadi bodoh"

.

Jinhwan melirik kedua _bodyguard_ -nya. "Bawa Song Yunhyeong-ssi dengan selamat sampai rumah". Kedua lelaki kekar itu mengangguk dan mengangkat tubuh Yunhyeong pergi dari ruangannya.

.

Jinhwan memandang kosong sofa yang baru saja Yunhyeong tinggalkan. Tubuhnya mula melemah –sampai akhirnya terjatuh dilantai.

"Jinhwan-ssi!" seorang lelaki jangkung yang sedaritadi diam dibelakang lelaki pendek itu bergerak menyangga tubuh ringkihnya. Jinhwan memandang keatas.

Ia sedang berada dalam dekapan sekretarisnya, Goo Junhoe. Lelaki yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya dengan tawa. First love. Mantan kekasih. "Junhoe-ya" tangannya terulur menggapai pipi lelaki itu. Ia tersenyum merasakan kulit halus dipermukaan epidermisnya. "Kenapa aku selalu mencintai seseorang sehingga menjadi bodoh?" lirih Jinhwan.

Jinhwan menutup matanya damai saat sepasang bibir penuh menyapu bibir mungilnya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan kecil dari Junhoe. Sedikit tersenyum ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan bergerak menghapus aliran jelek dari matanya.

.

.

.

Jiwon membuka matanya yang terusik cahaya matahari. Kepalanya terasa pening sekali. Ia menggeram pelan saat merasakan badannya terasa dingin. Ia memijat pelipisnya. Apa yang terjadi semalam?

KREK

Ia menoleh, mendapati Hanbin yang tersenyum disana. Jiwon ikut mengangkat bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa makhluk sesempurna Hanbin dapat menjadi kekasihnya. Ia harusnya bersyukur memiliki Hanbin.

"Kau melamun?"

Suara yang bisa dibilang halus untuk ukuran lelaki. Dengan mata bulat yang terlihat menggemaskan, Hanbin menggoyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Jiwon. Jiwon tertawa, lalu menarik Hanbin kepangkuannya. Ia merasakan kedamaian saat sepasang lengan lelaki itu melingkar sempurna dilehernya.

.

"Kenapa kau tidur tidak memakai baju, Bobby hyung?"

.

Baju?

Oh tunggu, ingat Jiwon mulai kembali. Semalam ia ke pesta pernikahan hyung-nya dengan Hanbin, lalu ia menenggak vodka terlalu banyak, dan kemudian –Jinhwan?!

DEG

Jiwon merasakan jantungnya berhenti saat itu juga. Apa semalam dia dan Jinhwan

.

-fuck each other?

.

"Semalam kau dimana?"

Hanbin mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku? Aku langsung pulang setelah acara selesai. Maaf tidak menunggumu~"

Jiwon menghela napas lega. Ia tidak ketahuan 'kan?

.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

.

"T-tidak"

Hanbin mengangguk mengerti.

"Jiwon hyung?"

"Ada apa?

.

.

"A-aku akan ke Amerika"

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Oke saya tau saya ngilang terlalu lama ;; but plz don't mad at me~~ saya punya alesan kenapa late update. Pertama, laptop saya rusak. Kedua, bapak gak mau minjemin leptop ;; ketiga, kemarin ilang2an mood nulis ff-nya ;-; wkwkwk. Huengg, ini 2k+ kakak, buat minta maaf ajasih late update e.e

Thx buat yang udah review, follow sama fav fanfic saya dichapter sebelumnya ;-; can u give the same at this chapt? I beg a review guys XD


	5. Chapter 5 (Hello, My Past!)

**Chapter 4:** **Hello, My Past!**

.

.

"Hanbin-ssi?"

Pemuda dengan _hoodie_ berwarna abu-abu itu menoleh dengan linglung. Siapa yang memanggilnya dengan aksen aneh? Alisnya bertaut lucu.

"Kim Hanbin-ssi"

"Ah!"

Hanbin terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah tangan lebar menepuk pundaknya. Ia segera menoleh –lalu bersiap dengan kuda-kuda taekwondo-nya, takut-takut ada seseorang yang mencoba mencelakainya. "Jullian hyung!" dengusnya kasar. Lelaki yang ia sebut dengan 'Jullian' tersebut terkekeh gemas. "Kau ingin memukulku?" Jullian mengernyit curiga saat melihat posisi Hanbin yang mirip seperti street fighter yang sering ia tonton. Hanbin berdehem lalu menggumam pelan. _"Maaf"._

Jullian memasukkan kedua kepalan tangannya kedalam saku jaket tebal. Sedikit menyerap oksigen sebelum berbicara, "Well, welcome to Los Angeles, Kim Hanbin." Ia tersenyum, tersenyum sangat tulus jika kalian ingin tahu. Hanbin? Yah, ia mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Yes. Hello to my new world" lalu keduanya tertawa.

.

.

 _'Hello to my new world! Or maybe, hello to my past happiness world.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hanbin duduk dengan canggung didalam apartemen barunya. Mata obsidian indah itu tidak berhenti mengawasi beberapa orang yang sibuk menata barang ini-itu didalam ruangan berukuran 10x15 meter tersebut. Well, Hanbin tidak menyangka Jullian –atau setidaknya keluarga Jiwon membelikannya apartemen mewah plus barang-barang didalamnya. Hmm, mungkin ia akan berterimakasih nanti.

Kepala pemuda itu melongok keluar. _Ah, sudah tidak ada barang lagi._ Ia berjalan kearah pintu untuk menutupnya dan melakukan _bow_ ringan kepada pekerja yang terakhir memasukkan barangnya.

Ia menghela napas panjang tepat setelah pintu apartemennya terkunci.

.

.

 _"A-aku akan ke Amerika"_

 _"Humm? Kapan?"_

 _"Besok malam."_

 _"Oh. Hmm, baiklah. Hati-hati dengan penebanganmu. Juga jangan lupa membawa Pringles agar kau tidka kelaparan."_

 _"E-eh? Hmm, ya. Aku akan membelinya nanti."_

 _"Oh ya, Hanbin-ah, mungkin aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke bandara. Aku ada rapat besok malam."_

 _"Tidak apa, Jiwon hyung. Aku bisa sendiri."_

 _._

 _._

 _'Kau bahkan tidak bertanya untuk apa aku pergi kesana. Kapan aku pulang. Hehe.'_

 _._

 _._

Hanbin mengusak wajahnya kasar. _Kenapa wajah kelinci jadi-jadian itu masih setia didalam otaknya?_ Ck! Ia benci ketika hal seperti ini terjadi.

 _Lost in sadness. Seperti orang bodoh saja!_

To be honest, Hanbin benar-benar merindukan kehidupannya yang dulu. Kehidupan semasa sekolah atas dengan senyum tulus dari ibunya, tawa lucu dari Hanbyul, serta perhatian Jiwon yang hanya terfokus padanya. _Tanpa pertengkaran antara Jiwon dengan orang tuanya. Tanpa Jinhwan. Tanpa kepura-puraan. Hanya ada kebahagian._

Hanbin tertawa kecil. Hey! Ini bukan seperti ia akan mati jika ia tinggal di Amerika! Ia akan memulai 'hidup baru' disini. Jiwon dan ia juga masih berpacaran! Kenapa harus sedih? Hanbin mengepalkan tangannya kedepan seraya menggumam, 'Fighting!'. Yes, Fighting!

Ponsel Hanbin bergetar pelan disakunya. Ia segera mengambil benda tersebut dan melihat notifikasi yang tertera. Hmm, jadwal kegiatan ' _modelling'_ nya dari Jullian. Hanbin mengangguk mengerti. Ok, let's get it started it!

.

.

.

Hanbin menggigiti bibirnya cemas. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa membawa kamus Korea-Inggrisnya? Kalau begini bagaimana bisa ia bertanya dimana studio milik keluarga Jiwon. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk keningnya pasrah. _How fool you are!_

Ia menendang asal kaleng cola yang tergeletak disampingnya. Ck, kebiasaan buruk lama. Ia terlonjak kaget ketika kalengnya mengenai tulang kering seseorang. Mata indahnya hampir saja keluar dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

"Astaga, I-I'm sorry" ucapnya dengan gugup sambil mengelus bagian yang terkena tendangannya –itu tindakan refleks, oke?! Pemuda yang terkena kaleng tersebut mendengus tidak suka, lalu menarik kakinya. "Ck, sasaeng fan." Gumamnya pelan sambil mengelus kakinya.

Alis Hanbin berkerut tidak suka. Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap pria tersebut. "Apa kau bilang?" ucapnya tidak terima. Pria dengan jas simple serta kacamata hitam besar itu ikut mengerutkan alis tebalnya. "Kau tuli? Ya Tuhan stalker sekarang semakin menyeramkan."

Apa? Pemuda dengan muka songong ini mengatainya tuli? Stalker? Astaga!

"Hei! Aku tidak sengaja mengenaimu, okay?! Memangnya kau siapa huh? Sok terkenal sekali!" Hanbin mendengus dengan hidung yang mengkerut lucu. Pria tersebut tertawa remeh, "Jangan sok tidak mengenalku, kiddo." Hanbin semakin bingung dibuatnya. "Kau itu siapa sih?!" oke, Hanbin mulai kehilangan kesabaran disini.

"K-Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku?" Hanbin mengangguk mantap –masih setia dengan wajah memerah marah. "Hah! Yah jinjja!" pemuda itu bertepuk tangan sambil memandang Hanbin aneh. _Apa-apaan pria ini_ , pikir Hanbin dalam hati.

Lelaki asing tersebut lalu menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya, lalu menunduk –mengingat tinggi mereka sedikit berbeda. "Sekarang kau mengenalku?". Mata obsidian itu membulat sebulat-bulatnya. "Yah Song Mino!" dengusnya kesal lalu memukul kening lelaki tersebut.

"Beraninya kau bertingkah seperti itu padaku!"

Lelaki yang Hanbin sebut 'Mino' itu tergelak riang sambil menahan kepalan tangan Hanbin yang siap memukulnya lagi. "Okay okay maafkan aku, hmm?" Mino masih setia tersenyum sambil memperhatikan tingkah Hanbin yang terlihat sangat lucu dimatanya. Pemuda yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya tersebut mendesah, lalu perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat mulai membentuk seulas senyum.

"Oraenmanhiya, Hanbin-ah." Hanbin mengangguk pelan. "Ya, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu." Lelaki berkacamata hitam itu terkekeh lagi. "Ini gara-gara kelinci bodohmu kita tidak bisa bertemu." Hanbin tertawa geli. Mino dan Jiwon memang dari dulu tidak pernah akur.

.

Song Mino. Kakak kelasnya dulu di sekolah menengah atas. Lelaki bertubuh ehem-seksi-ehem ini pernah beberapa kali menyatakan perasaannya pada Hanbin. Terakhir kali 2 bulan lalu saat ia 'dijebak' Taehyun. Yah, tapi bagaimana lagi? Seseksi apapun atau setampan apapun Mino, Jiwon masih yang nomor satu dihatinya.

.

"Untuk apa kau ke Amerika?" Hanbin tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu menatap Mino linglung. Lelaki penyuka tokoh mickey itu mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Benar juga. Untuk apa ia ke Amerika? Mewujudkan mempenya untuk menjadi model? Atau melupakan rasa sakitnya terhadap hubungan rumit antara ia, Jiwon dan Jinhwan?

"Hmm, mencoba peruntungan?" Mino tertawa lalu mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kau sendiri?"

Mino mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Mengikutimu." Hanbin mendengus tidak suka –membuat Mino tertawa lagi. _Astaga apa yang lucu dari dirinya sehingga lelaki ini terus menerus tertawa karenanya?_. "Serius, hyung!"

"Aku serius." Kali ini Mino berucap dengan _firm-tone_ nya. Hanbin berdehem pelan. "Y-yasudah kalau kau mengikutiku." Gumamnya pelan sambil menunduk. Mino tersenyum sejenak lalu mengusak surai hitam milik Hanbin.

"Wanna have breakfast with me?"

"Huh?" Hanbin mendongak lagi, lalu membulatkan matanya ketika mengingat tujuan sebenarnya ia keluar rumah. "Studio!" ucapnya setengah berteriak. Mino mengerutkan alisnya heran. Studio?

"Apa kau bilang, Hanbin-ah?"

Hanbin memandang penuh harap pada lelaki didepannya ini. "Kau tahu dimana studio foto milik keluarga Jiwon?" Mino –walau masi bingung hanya mengangguk singkat. Tentu saja! Sia yang tidak mengenal studio foto milik keluarga Jiwon yang sangat terkenal.

"Antar aku kesana."

.

.

.

Kesan pertama ketika melihat studio foto milik keluarga Jiwon adalah, _classy_. Hanbin sempat menahan napasnya ketika beberapa model melangkah didepannya. Mino –yang sedaritadi berdiri disamping Hanbin terkekeh. "Sudah cukup mengaguminya?" Hanbin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum."

Mino tertawa lagi. "Ayo masuk." Ujarnya sambil menarik Hanbin kedalam gedung. "Hey pelan-pelan!" Hanbin sedikit merengek pada Mino yyang memang berjalan sangat cepat.

"Dasar pendek!" Mino menjulurkan lidahnya lalu – _ofcourse_ tertawa lagi. Hanbin mendengus "Dasar raksasa!". Kemudian mereka tergelak menyadari betapa _childish_ nya mereka.

.

"Sudah cukup memegang tangan kekasihku, Mino-ssi?"

Tawa yang sebelumnya menggema kini senyap. Hanbin menoleh –lalu membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Jiwon dengan tangan yang terlipat didada sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok studio.

"J-Jiwon hyung," cicit Hanbin. Ia dengan cepat membebaskan tangannya yang sedaritadi berada digenggaman tangan besar seorang Song Mino. Mino yang menyadari hal itu hanya tertawa pelan. Wajah Hanbin perlahan memucat, melihat seberapa besar _anger_ dalam diri Jiwon memuncak. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir kedalam jaketnya. Ia tahu Jiwon sangat sensitif terhadap Mino.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak macam-macam pada kekasihmu, Jiwon-ssi." Mino menyeringai tajam sambil memandang remeh pada lelaki yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya dibelakang sakunya tersebut.

Hanbin berdehem canggung lalu berjalan –stengah berlari kearah Jiwon. "S-sebaikanya kita segera masuk ke dalam. Fotografer mungkin sudah menungguku didalam. Dan, Mino hyung," Hanbin memandng Mino yang tersenyum tulus padanya. "T-terimakasih telah mengantarku kesini. S-sebaiknya ka segera pulang."

 _Sebelum Jiwon hyung menghajarmu sampai babak belur._ Tambahnya dalam hati.

Mino menggeleng tidak setuju. "Aku ada pekerjaan disini."

Baik Hanbin maupun Jiwon mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Melihat reaksi mereka –terutama Jiwon, Mino menyeringai sekali lagi.

.

.

"Perusahaanmu menyewaku untuk menemani Hanbin menjadi model." Mino menatap tajam pada Jiwon, sebelum akhirnya melembutkan pandangannya ketika bertatap dengan Hanbin. "Hi, my partner." Ucapnya dengan riang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

I just wanna say, hi there! Lol xd

Gak ngerasa udah hampir setahun saya gak update ff ini wkwk. Maaf yaaa [kalau] bikin kalian nunggu ;-; well, udah ah capek [?] hmm, review, please?

Sincerely, Queendope.


End file.
